


A Place In Her Heart

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: After her husband's death, all I want is for Lady Catelyn to love again.





	A Place In Her Heart

I realized no one could take the place of Ned in her heart, but I hope she will love again. She deserves it. She deserves it more than anyone. Lady Catelyn is the kindest woman I've ever known. She's beautiful as well.

  
It is an honor to be in her service. I had sworn myself to cater to her every whim since Ned was killed. She often spoke of her appreciation for all I did. I didn't seek her appreciation, but I couldn't say I wasn't glad for it. She needed someone who would always be there for her and take care of her. I'm more than happy to be that person.

  
Never in my wildest fantasies did I think Lady Catelyn would fall in love with me. She hadn't said as much, but I did have my suspicions from time to time. She had asked me to remain by her side more often. I obliged. She confided in me, and in time, with her encouragement, I confided in her as well. Every moment I spent with her, I grew more fond of her. I could not say I wasn't falling in love myself, but I would not say it unless she did, and I couldn't be sure she ever would.

  
One night, soon after the sun had set, I was by Lady Catelyn's side. We had been silent as we looked at the colors of the sunset, but when darkness fell she spoke in a soft voice. "I know how often I tell you I appreciate your loyalty and dedication to me. I've spoken to Robb, and he has told me I should be open to love again. When I told him I had, he insisted that I not keep it a secret any longer. So, I have decided to take his advice."

  
She stood in front of me now, a vision of red and green in front of the darkening sky. I noticed my heartbeat pick up at the mere thought of her professing her love to me. It was a silly notion, my rational mind told me, but I couldn't help but delighted anyway. All I wanted was her happiness and if that was with me, I was certainly in no position to complain. If it was not with me, nothing would change. I would happily continue to serve her until my dying day.

  
She looked me in the eyes now. She took my hands, came closer and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "I will not keep you a secret anymore," she said. I wrapped her in a hug and she rested her head on my chest. My life has been and will be, solely devoted to her happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on Tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
